Pandora Hearts : PENCOBAAN!
by TaToTiDi
Summary: Perjuangan Oz cs dalam geng PandoraH dalam menghadapi berbagai pencobaan (hama, ulangan, tutup spidol, dan hidup...). Isla Yura bashing! Not for IY lovers! Pair: JackxAlyss, BreakxSharon, other pairings coming soon!
1. Chapter 1 : Perjuangan, Drama, Ulangan!

**AALLLLLOOOOOO!**

**Kami TaToTiDi muncul untuk pertama kalinya di sini! Kami ber-4 lhoo…**

**Ta: Kalau mau tahu secara detail… kunjungi profile kami.**

**To: ****Disclaimer****… Pandora Hearts punya Yth. Jun Mochizuki **

**Di: Cerita in karya kami berempat.**

**Ti: Aq maskot disini! Hai! (/'v')/ \('v'\) Aq manusia yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, jadi ajak ngomong yaa! Melalui Review, PM, semua diterima, mau lewat telpon 08XXXXXXXXXX juga boleh pin BB: XXXXXXXX, atau mau ketemu fis to fis, silahkan! Nama saya *** bersekolah di SM** * *******. **

**To: Mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati anda para pembaca yang terhormat. ****Bila ada typo, mohon maaf atas kesalahan kami**

**Ta: Kalo ada waktu liat profile kita yaa…**

**Ti: REVIEWWW! YAY! REVIEWWW! YAY!**

**Di: Selamat menikmati… semoga menikmati.**

**Chapter 1 – Perjuangan, Drama, dan Ulangan**

Perumahan Pandora, 2012. Hiduplah pahlawan-pahlawan kita yng sudah bergentayangan di tempat itu sejak mereka kecil. Ada seorang gadis bernama Sharon yang hidup dengan neneknya, Oma Sheryl (Sheryl: "Lo seenak jidat lo manggil-manggil gua oma! Gua masih muda tau! *Ngacungin harisen*. Si Barma aje masih mau tuh ama gua!"). Oma Sheryl adalah seorang guru di sebuah sekolah swasta yang terkenal "Elit" dan "Berkelas" dimana hanya orang-orang "terpilih" yang dapat bersekolah di sana. Namun di suatu hari yang cerah, datanglah seorang (baca: seekor) murid (baca: hama) yang menggangu ketenangan dan perdamaian dunia… dunia sekolah Latowidge. Kini tugas pahlawan-pahlawan kita untuk membasmi murid (baca: hama) baru itu.

22 Oktober 2012

"Ih jijik banget sih tu orang. Kerjanya ngebacot mulu. Kasian tuh si Jack. Tiap kali dibacotin." Ujar sang gadis pewaris tahta Rainsworth itu sembari berjalan di lorong sekolah diikuti oleh 'pacar'nya, Break. "Si Jack sih duduk sendiri, jadi langsung deh dibabat. Sekarang si 'itu' jadi terobsesi sama semua orang yang rambutnya dikepang… tentunya kecuali Alice…" Ia terus berjalan.

"Ya udah lah, Ron, makhluk GJ itu tidak usah dibahas lagi, mendingan sekarang kita ke –" Belum selesai Break berbicara, ia sudah kena timpukan harisen Sharon.

"Kasian woy, kita harus membantu Jack, nanti 'Keperawanan'nya gimana coba?" Desak Sharon, "Kasian Alyss juga, masa cowonya ga perawan." Tambahnya seakan-akan itulah alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Cinta mengatasi segalanya" Gombal Break, "Seperti kit –" Kembali harisen kematian itu mendarat di kepalanya. BRAKKK! Break terkapar di lantai untuk beberapa detik.

"Keperawanan itu sangat penting, Break, kau tak boleh menyepelekan –" Belum selesai Sharon menceramahi pacarnya, lewatlah Jack, dengan mukanya yang horror dan kepangnya yang melambai-lambai. Di berlari sambil berteriak…

"TIDAKKK! Aku masih perawan!"

"Aku juga, sayangku Jack!" Ujar makhluk berambut _crimson_ itu sembari melambaikan tangannya dengan jijiknya. Selesai satu putaran mereka berlari, Break sudah mulai bangun dan melihat keadaan.

"KYAAAA! Aku ga mau, aku bukan ****, pergi kau manusia menjijikan!" Jack terus berteriak sembari berlari putaran kedua.

"Oh Jack-ku, kau tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu, aku akan blah…blah… blah…" Dia mengoceh lebih lagi.

"Tuh kan, TUH KAN! Cepet bantuin woy. Nanti kalo 'itu'nya udah ilang, dia ga laku, lhoo…" Sharon menginformasikan atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh Break untuk membantu atau setidaknya terlihat membantu dengan ikut kompetisi kejar-kejaran itu.

"Say, lo ngarep gua bantu gimana, emang lo mau nerima pacar yang gak perawan, hah?" Ujar Break, "Aku juga masih sayang nyawa."

"…" Sharon terdiam dan berpikir sejenak, apakah dia rela mengorbankan pacarnya demi Jack?

Lalu tepat saat Jack makhluk itu lewat didepannya (putaran ke-3) dari atas melesat sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Ia mendarat tepat di kepala makhluk itu (a.k.a. Isla Yura) dengan 'elegannya' dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"_Yes! Perfect Score!"_ Suara seseorang dari lantai dua terdengar, Sharon menengok ke atas dan menemukan temanya yang berambut _blonde_ panjang dan berwarna mata beda. Ia sedang tersenyum kebawah, menikmati keseuksesan strateginya.

"Sial!" Umpat Alice sembari melihat ke arah Sharon dan Break dengan dramatisnya, "Tadinya gw mau nginjek idungnya supaya kaya idung sphinx."

"Gaakan bisa kali, Lice! " Sahut Vincent dari lantai 2, "Itu mah harus dari lantai 10, lo kan ringan, sadar diri woy!"

"Cih, gua bisa ya! Liat aja loe!" Alice membalas sahutan temannya itu sembari menginjak muka Isla Yura yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai.

"Nyeeekkk…" Bunyi apakah itu? Bunyi pintu? Bunyi tikus kapeuncit? Bunyi bom? Tidak… Itu adalah… bunyi Isla Yura, "Ini tak apa, demi Mas Jack." Ujarnya dengan memberi penekanan lebih pada kata 'Mas'.

"Gua harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa, harus, pokoknya harus." Batin Alice dalam hati, tekadnya bulat, demi kelangsungan nama baik keluarga Baskerville, ia harus, mau bagaimana lagi…

"Hahahahaha!" Vincent tertawa dengan puas sementara Break dan Sharon masih _speechless._

"Demi keperawanan gua, lebih baik gua pergi deh…" Alice mulai menyingkir dari atas muka Isla Yura yang diinjaknya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Lo perawan?" Tanya Vincent dengan muke inosen.

"Nggak, gua Alice. Mana ada orang punya nama 'Perawan' coba?" Alice bertanya kembali

"Mang baso depan sekolah kita namanya Mang Perawan, lhoo…" Ujar Vincent bangga.

"Terus gua harus bilang WOW, gitu?" Sahut Alice.

"Kalo mau boleh, sambil loncat dari lantai 10 gih, sekalian nginjek tuh hidung ga higenis (baca: menjijikan)" Anjur Vincent.

"Gak, gua mau pulang mandi kembang 7 rupa, kalo perlu 100 juga ga pa-pa, pokonya ga mau gua ternada ama IY-Virus!" ujar Alice.

"Napa ga lo bunuh aja tuh orang?" Saran Vincent.

"Ga, gua ga mau masuk penjara Vin, dan lagi… repot tau, mau sembunyiin di mana coba mayatnya?" ujar Alice.

"Nih, gini nih, lo bunuh ampe mayatnya ga ada aja (a.k.a. jadi butir*n debu)" Vincent kembali menyarankan.

"Oh, iya ya… bener juga lo! Vince gua minjem gunting loe!" Alice berteriak ke atas. Yang lain masih _speechless_ melihat aksi kedua makhluk barbar ini.

"Boleh, boleh, satu tusuk cetiaw, ya!" Vincent mulai menghitung-hitung keuntungan yang akan didapatnya dengan bisnis gunting.

"Uang jajan gua abis Vin!" Alice tiba-tiba mengacaukan perhitungan Vincent.

"Ya udah, terserah, gunting gua itu mahal tau!" Vincent kembali menarik guntingnya yang tadinya sudah ia siapkan.

"Ah, gunting murahan!" Hina Alice, "Di tukang loak juga ada!"

"Lo mau darah loe nempel di gunting gua?" Vincent kembali mengasah guntingnya yang tadi sudah ia masukkan dan memandang kearah Alice dangan tatapan membunuh, namun yang dipandang bahkan tidak sadar (untuk saat ini). Rumornya sih… guntingnya Vincent itu sudah bak pacarnya sendiri.

"Ga," jawab Alice singkat tanpa gentar, "Lagian, loe sudi gunting loe kena darah Isla Yura?"

"Nanti gua mandiin kembang 7 rupa, 700 juga boleh." Jawab Vincent, "Makanya cetiaw itu buat beli kembang."

"Oh, patungan aja atuh, gua juga mau mandi kembang 7 rupa." Ujar Alice.

"…" Vincent terdiam untuk sejenak dan mulai mengeluarkan guntingnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Enak aja! Bayar sendiri!" Kini Alice kebetulan melihat mukanya dan mulai merinding…

"I-Iyo, Ndoro…" Ujarnya lemah.

"Bagus Vin, pake gunting lo, karyakan menjadi hal yang bermanfaat bagi bangsa dan Negara (ga nyambung), berantas hama-hama yang menyedot kekayaan Negara (ampe segitunya kah?) –"

"Keperawanan Ron, bukan kekayaan." Ralat Break.

" –" Buagh! Harisen mendarat di kepala Break, "Tapi lo yang gunting ya Vin."

"Gua mau!" Mata Alice langsung berbinar-binar.

"Ohohohohoho, o tidak bisa. Seorang lady harus menjaga kehigenisan tangannya." Ujar Sharon.

"Udah ini gua mau mandi kembang 7 rupa tau!" Alice kekeuh mau.

"Bunuh aja! Gua mendukung." Jack langsung semangat 45

"Lo gimana bisa kenal lagi?" Tanya Vincent,

"Gua ketemu dia di part-time-job gua di kolong jalan layang." Terang Jack

"Lo… Lo ngemis Jack?" Vincent mencoba menebak kemungkinan yang buruk, namun belum yang terburuk, pikirnya toh temannya tidak mungkin mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih buruk dari itu… pikirnya.

"Ngga, masa muka cantik gini ngemis…" Jack tampak kecewa karena ngemis lah yang diharapkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Jadi…" Vincent mulai bimbang…

"Lo kerja jadi BENCHONG JACK!?" Break langsung teriak-teriak bak orang gila, otomatis semua mata siswa-siswi yang masih keliaran di sekolah itu langsung tertuju kepadanya dan menatapnya dengan jijik… lalu kabur.

"Iya dong, akyu kan chantik bin imoet!" Teriaknya bangga. Semua makhluk disitu langsung _speechless, _mereka mulai menjauh dan memandangnya dengan jijik.

"Oh my darling!" Isla Yura yang sudah sadar, walaupun ada cap sepatu Alice di mukanya, mulai menggrepe-grepe Jack.

"IHHHHH! Keperawanan gua!" Ia mulai mencoba melakukan perlawanan tetapi kalah kuat (kok bisa) sama Isla Yura.

"Kalo Alyss tau gimana ya…?" Alice mencoba membayangkan nasib kembarannya yang malang.

"Jangan kasih tau, Lice, kasian…" Sharon turut bersimpati.

"Kasian Alyssnya?" Alice bertanya.

"Kasian si Jack woy. Dia udah ngejar-ngejar si Alyss dari TK baru dapet 2 hari yang lalu, itu juga nyaris diputusin lagi." Terang Sharon.

"Berarti Alyss punya koneksi batin dengan Jack, ampe bisa tau Jack tuh benchong! Makanya langsung diputusin dalam waktu kurang dari 2 hari!" Ujar Break bangga dengan teorinya.

"Yakin loe?" Tanya Vincent yang sudah turun ke lantai 1.

"Yakin gua, taruhan!" Jawab Break.

"Gua taruhan Alyss ga tau." Vincent mengeluarkan selembar uang 20 rebuan. Belum sempat Break mengambil uang itu dari tangan Vincent, Jack sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman maut Isla.

"KEPERAWANAN GUA!" Jack kembali lari-lari bak orang sarap.

"Gua fiancé Jack!" Isla Yura teriak tak kalah kencang.

"Heh, lu tuh tau tempat dong! Udah bibir setebel ban, suara kaya kucing sekarat, rambut keras kaya ijuk, hidup lagi!" Kutuk Alice.

"Biarin yang penting gua jadi fiancé Jack." Ujarnya setelah berhenti sejenak mengejar Jack.

"Goblog lu!" Ujar Alice.

"Ih jahatt…" Isla Yura mengeluh dengan tampang yang MENURUTNYA cute.

"Biarin! Udah goblog, bego, totol lagi!" Alice meneruskan.

"Idup lagi!" Vince melengkapi

"Tadi udah disebut Vin." Tegur Sharon sembari mengipasi dirinya dengan harisen.

"Oh iya ya…" Vincent baru sadar sambil garuk-garuk kepala kaya orang bego dan kutuan.

"Udah lah… Biarin aja diomonginn 2X biar mati aja dia BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alice ketawa sarap, "Eh ada daging." Alice langsung ngejar daging yang dibawa seorang murid malang.

"Alice, jalannya pelan-pelan." Ceramah Sharon sembari ngejar Alice, tapi masih jalan santai, "Ingat tata krama. Tata Krama!" Ia mengipaskan harisen dengan anggunnya.

"Naha aing ditinggal!? Pan aing teh kabogoh manehna!" Break bingung.

"Sabar Bung, masih ada hari esok." Ujar Vincent ga nyambung.

"Ah udah ah, aing mah rek balik." Ujar Break masih mempraktekan yang diajarkan di pelajaran Bahasa Sunda.

"Yuu atuh, gua juga balik." Ujar Vincent.

"Jaajaah Vin Vin." Break dadah-dadah geleh. Vincent speechless dan sweatdrop ditempat.

23 Oktober 2012

Kelas IX-D

"Hello everybody!" Elliot teriak-teriak di pagi buta (ga buta-buta amat sih…)

"Bising lo, Eli!" Ujar Reo ketus.

"Yang lain mana?" Tanya Elliot inosen.

"Ke WC." Jawab Leo singkat.

"Semua?" Tanya Elliot sedikit curiga.

"Iya, gw juga bingung."

WC Cewe Sekolah lantai 3

"Kita harus ambil tindakan sekarang." Ujar Sharon selaku ketua sub-geng IY-Slayerz. Sebenarnya dia bukan ketua geng PandoraH yang merupakan gabungan dari anak-anak troublemaker (umumnya), yang diketuai oleh Oz Vessalius. Tapi dia merupakan sekertaris geng itu.

"Napa gua harus ikut lo ke WC Cewe sih?" Tanya Break, "Napa harus di WC cewe lagi?"

"Lebih efisien." Ujar Sharon.

"Napa ga ke WC cowo?" Tanya Vincent selaku cowo ke-2. di ruangan itu.

"Ga penting, yang penting calon kakak ipar gua punya keperawanan sedang di ambang kehancuran." Ujar Alice.

"Murid (baca: hama) itu harus segera disingkirkan (baca: dibasmi)" Ujar Sharon.

"Iya gua juga tau, tapi gimana?" Tanya Vincent.

"Gua ada ide." Ujar Sharon.

"Apa!?" Semua mulai merapat.

"…Nanti kan –"

Belum selesai Sharon menjelaskan terdengar teriakan yang tidak familiar, "Kyaaa… Ada cowok di WC!" Ternyata itu datang dari seorang siswi tak berdosa(?) yang kebetulan datang untuk memenuhi panggilan alam. "Dasar mesum!" Ia pun langsung ngacir dengan dramatis.

"Ini salah paham!" Semua teriak namun siswi itu sudah tidak berada di lantai 3 lagi (gilee… cepet amat).

"Oke." Sharon mulai kembali ke topik, toh dia cewe, ga salah dong. Yang cowok yang 'salah', "Nanti ka nada ulangan sosiologi –"

"HAH! Gw lom belajar, EDANNNN!" Otomatis anak-anak itu ngacir ke kelas.

"Woy! Gua belom selese ngomong!" Sharon pun ikut ngejar.

Di Kelas…

Naasnya bel sudah berbunyi dan pelajaran pertama adalah sosiologi.

"Mateng!" Vincent sudah pasrah.

"Naon ieu?" Alice bersunda ria.

"Sosiologi." Jawab Gil singkat.

"Gw ga butuh jawaban dari loe!" Alice pundung.

Mari kita lihat jawaban mereka…

**Pertanyaan 1**: Mengapa manusia perlu bersosialisasi dengan manusia lain?

**Alice**: Teuing.

**Vincent**: Kehendak Tuhan

**Gil**: Karena…

**Break**: Ih bapak napa nanya? Mau bersosialisasi sama aku yaa?

**Jack**: Biar ada yang bisa ngomongin "Ih kamu ganteng deh."

**Sharon: **Karena manusia adalah makhluk sosial

**Reo: **Manusia adalah makhluk sosial.

**Elliot: **Karena manusia adalah makhluk sosial.

**Pertanyaan 2: **Apa yang dimaksud dengan revolusi?

**Alice: **REEVVVOOOLLLUUTTTIIIOOONNNNN !

**Vincent: **Perubahan cepat

**Gil: **Perubahan cepat adalah revolusi adalah…

**Break: **Emosi wanita itu berubah dengan cepat… (ga nyambung.)

**Jack: **Ah, bapak, mengapa bapak nanya seperti ini kepada saya, tidakkah bapak mengerti bahwa saya tidak mampu menatap wajah anda yang indah jika terus begini bla…bla…bla…

**Sharon: **Perubahan cepat

**Reo: **Perubahan cepat

**Elliot: **Perubahan cepat

**Pertanyaan 3: **Apa itu sosiologi?

**Alice: **TEUING! Teu nyaho maneh aing geus njawab TEU NYAHO! DASAR GURU **** Huu… huu… Aku pundung…

**Vincent: **Sosiologi adalah sesuatu yang tertera di kertas ini.

**Gil: **Umm…

**Break: **S-O-S-I-O-L-O-G-I

**Jack: **Sosiologi adalah sesuatu yang indah bak muka bapak yang tiada taranya.

**Sharon**: Sosiologi adalah ilmu kemasyarakatan yang mempelajari struktur sosial dan proses-proses sosial termasuk perubahan sosial

**Reo**: Sosiologi adalah ilmu kemasyarakatan yang mempelajari struktur sosial dan proses-proses sosial termasuk perubahan sosial

**Elliot**: Sosiologi adalah ilmu kemasyarakatan yang mempelajari struktur sosial dan proses-proses sosial termasuk perubahan sosial

**Pertanyaan 4: **Apa manfaat belajar sosiologi?

**Alice: **Gua ga liat manfaatnya, makanya pak ini ga guna tau!

**Vincent: **Sori pak ga level.

**Gil: **Ga tau pak, maap.

**Break: **Kan bapak tau kenapa nanya saya, harusnya saya yang nanya kenapa bapak mau belajar yang kaya ginian.

**Jack: **Sosiologi adalah benang takdir yang menghubungkan kita, tanpa sosiologi, kita tak dapat bertemu oh bapak yang ganteng bin cakhueeppp.

**Sharon: **Agar kita (selipkan jawaban yang becus di sini)

**Reo: **(selipkan jawaban yang becus di sini)

**Elliot: **(selipkan jawaban yang becus di sini)

**Pertanyaan 5: **Apakah saya ganteng?

**Alice: **Hooeekkksss…

**Vincent: **Yaa… lumayan lah…

**Gil: **Ya!

**Break: **Gantengan juga aku!

**Jack: **Oh bapak, muka anda bahkan mengalahkan kegantengan orang terganteng di muka bumi ini (a.k.a. yang terganteng)

**Sharon: **Ini sosiologi?

**Reo: **…

**Elliot: **Vessalius gila!

"Ya, akan bapak bacakan hasilnya!" Ujar bapak Oscar.

"…" Semua sudah pundung.

"Alice!" Ujar bapak Oscar, "Selamat kau dapat nilai sempurna!" Alice mulai bingung dan hepi di saat yang bersamaan, "Dikurangin angka 1 dan 0. Mwahahahahaha!"

"AHHH!" Alice langsung pundung.

"Asep, 60…. bla… blaa… Break, 70." Ujar Oscar, "Kau sangat bijak nak, emosi wanita memang berubah dengan cepat."

Break mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai bersinar, "Tentu saja pak, itu namanya belajar dari pengalaman." Oscar mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Sharon yang merasa tersinggung langsung men-death glare pacarnya itu.

"Cecep 10… bla… bla… bla… Elliot… kau dapat… 0! 0 nak! Beraninya kau sebut aku Vessalius gila, dasar Nightray keparat!" Oscar langsung menggebrak meja, otomatis ketiga Nightray brother (Gil, Vince, Elly) langsung berdiri sembari menggebrak meja. Jack sudah K.O. dipojokan setelah diserang oleh Yura.

"Teman-teman sekalian, meja, kursi, buku dan papan tulis, hari ini kita berterima kasih atas penyertaan Tuhan, kita dapat berkumpul hari ini untuk menyaksikan pembakaran Vessalius gila!" Elliot membacakan pembukaan pidato.

"Seperti yang anda ketahui, blah… blah… blah…" Vincent meneruskan dengan isi pidato (bayangin aja sendiri, pokonya temanya 'Vessalius gila' aja)

"Sekian dan terima kasih." Sang kakak paling tua menutup pidato dengan penutup (ya iya lah)

(A/N: FYI, Gil itu ga naek kelas, Vince normal dan Elly loncat kelas jadi mereka sekelas semua)

"Kurang aja –"

"Pak, tolong bapak bijak sedikit, 1 lawan 3 bakal K.O. sebentar juga." Ujar Reo dengan logikanya yang cemerlang

"K-Kau benar juga nak… baiklah aku naikkan deh jadi 80." Oscar menyerah.

"Gitu dong pak baru bener." Elliot kembali ke tempat duduknya, Vincent dan Gil juga.

Anggap bapak Oscar sudah membaca yang lain, kita skip nama-nama seperti Asep dan Cecep di atas.

"Gilbert, selamat kau mendapat nilai 20." Ujar Oscar dengan bangga, baru pertama kali muridnya ini mendapat nilai lebih dari 0.

"Yes!" Gil langsung berdiri dan teriak-teriak bahagia.

"Gua ga terima!" Alice pun menggebrak meja, "Kenapa nilai gua kalah ama si ganggang laut!"

"Kamu kan bodoh, kelinci bodoh!" Ujar Gil

"Aphua lo bilang!?" Alice mendekat ke Gil dan menarik kerah seragamnya, maka perang (mulut) dunia ke III (?) pun terjadi.

TOK TOK TOK bunyi palu di atas meja… (lagu…)

"Tolong tenang anak-anak." Pak Oscar melerai dengan palu(?)nya,

"I…sla… Y-Yura…" Ujar Pak Oscar agak takut-takut setelah membayangkan muridnya yang satu ini, "K-Kamu dapat 70 nak…" Yang sebenarnya nilainya 0 tapi berhubung Pak Oscar tidak mau 'mati muda' ia tak mau bertemu lagi dengan muridnya yang satu ini di kelas remedial, makanya ia naikkan jadi pas KKM.

"Selanjutnya, Jack… selamat nak kau mendapat nilai sempurna, 100, nak! Bapak sangat bangga." Ujar Pak Oscar.

"Yeah!" Jack langsung bangkit dari kubur(?).

"Gimana caranya coba si kepang itu bisa ngalahin gua!?" Elliot protes.

"Bisa aja, Elly." Reo memasang muka datar.

"Reo 80, Sharon 80…" Pak Oscar membacakan.

Yang dibacakan nilainya hanya diam saja namun dalam hati mereka berkata, "Pasti soal no. 5…"

"Dan Vincent… 69." Pak Oscar menekankan.

"Sial! Gua remed!" Vincent pundung. (A/N: FYI, KKM=70)

"Sekian nilai kalian, bagi yang nilainya dibawah KKM silahkan menghubungi saya di ruang guru." Pak Oscar pun berjalan keluar kelas, "Salam ganteng!" Ujarnya ga nyambung.

Bel pun berbunyi…

"Tuhan… berikan aku hikmat, satu kali saja… hanya untuk menjawaaabbb…" Ujar bel dengan nada lagu The Vi***n yang dipelesetkan.

"Sialan, diem lo Bel, bising tau!" Ujar Break yang lagi pundung akibat dihajar Sharon dengan harisennya setelah… menulis jawaban: 'emosi wanita berubah dengan cepat'

"Lo yang bising, Nyet!" Ujar bel itu.

"Ga usah belagu deh, Njing." Break menimpali.

"Nama gua bukan Njing, nama gua Belzecolah, inget itu, Nyet!" Bel itu terus menjawab pernyataan Break.

"Saddap lah, you!"

"Lo ngapain sih Break?" Sharon bertanya bingung menghadapi kelakuan pacarnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Ga tau, gua sendiri juga bingung…" Jawab Break.

"Hallaw, cheman-cheman!" Oz yang berasal dari kelas IX-C muncul tiba-tiba, "Lagi pada ngapain?"

"Lagi ngeliatin Break pentas drama ama Belzecolah." Sharon menunjuk pacarnya yang 'agak-agak' dengan mulutnya yang terus mengluarkan kebun binatang.

"Oh…" Ujar Echo yang entah kapan munculnya dengan datar.

"KYAAA! KEPERAWANAN GUA!" Tiba-tiba saat menonton drama yang sangat damai itu pun terhenti akibat teriakan naas dari sang kepang emas.

"Oh, mas Jack…" Isla menggeliat-geliat sembari mencengkram Jack dengan erat di pelukannya. Semua mata memandangnya dengan prihatin sebelum terdengar sebuah teriakan yang familiar…

"Jack! Aku tak menyangka… Kau selingkuh!"

Semua mata kembali berpindah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "A-Alyss… Ini bukan seperti yang kau duga, biarkan aku menjelas –"

"Jack… kau jahat!" Alyss berlari keluar kelas dengan gaya sinetron sembari menangis.

"Alyss…!" Jack berteriak dramatis.

"Lo calon kakak ipar bodo!" Alice teriak-teriak, "Kejar atuh!"

"Halo!" Eida muncul tiba-tiba dengan inosennya, ia belum (untungnya) melihat penandangan yang tidak sedap itu.

"Eida! Jangan lihat." Oz, selaku kakaknya mencegah namun semakin dilarang semakin penasaran, Eida, yang lebih tinggi dari kakaknya, atau lebih tepatnya, Oz yang pendek, tidak dapat menghalangi mata adiknya.

"Gasp" Eida pingsan sodara-sodara! Pingsan shock!

"Tidak Eida!" Oz mengkapnya sebelum terjatuh, maka terjadilah dialog antar saudara yang sangat menyentuh.

"K-Kakak… jika ini memang akhirnya… katakan pada papa dan mama bahwa aku menyayangi mereka…" Eida berkata sebelum kehilangan 'kesadarannya'.

"Eeeiiiiiiddddaaaaa!" Oz teriak, untuk pertama kalinya di seri ini, ia berdiri dengan dramatis dan berjalan mendekati Isla, "Kau… Kau sudah menyakiti temanku!" Oz mulai teriak untuk kedua kalinya, "Kau sakiti adikku, sekarang kau sakiti sepupuku! Mau apa sih!?"

"Aku mau mas Jack~" Jawabnya 'inosen'.

"Sialan lo!"

"Heh! Calon kakak ipar! Kejar atuh!" Alice menyuruh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Susah tau!" Jack meronta-ronta dan akhirnya lepas dari cengkraman Isla, "Yes!" Namun naas nasibnya kepangnya berhasil ditarik oleh Yura dan ia kembali terjatuh muka duluan, "Kepang gua…" Alhasil, terjadilah pertandingan Tarik Kepang yang disponsori oleh PT Kepang Internasional.

"Taruhan?" Reo memulai.

"Gua taruhan Jack menang." Jawab Vincent.

"Gua taruhan bukan Jack yang menang." Jawab Break ambigu.

"Jadi lo ngarep si Yura menang?" Reo nanya.

"Ya ngga lah, masa gua mau si itu menang!?" Break menolak mentah-mentah.

"Kirain…" Jawab Vincent san Reo kompak.

"Kep…ang…"

"Payah banget sih calon kakak ipar lo, Lice." Ujar Oz.

"Tau ah! Gua juga khawatir nanti keponakan gua lemah, semoga nurun dari kakak gua aja…" Jawab Alice berfikir jauh ke depan.

"Lice, apa ga terlalu lama, nanti Alyss-nya keburu pergi… ato nanti bisa-bisa…" Sharon menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Oh IYA!" Alice baru sadar, "Minggir, Oz." Alice maju ke depan, "Hiyyaaahhhh!" Alice menginjak Yura, tepat di muka, lebih spesifiknya di bagian hidung.

"Nyeekkkk!" Bunyi itu kembali terdengar.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alice tertawa sarap sembari menginjak-injak hidung Yura dengan frekuensi 200 Hertz. Otomatis Jack terlepas.

"Calon adik ipar gua! Terima kasih, ku takkan lupa –"

"Buruan sana!" Alice berkata setengah ngusir.

Jack berlari mengejar Alyss…

"Sial, di mana lagi, pujaan hatiku…" Jack mengeluh, "Di saat seperti ini aku sangat membenci orang itu…"

Jack kembali celingak-selinguk bak orang tak berdosa, namun mata hokinya mendarat di depan ruang guru. Di sana tampak, seorang figur dengan rambut putihnya yang terbang tertiup angin. Mata _violet_nya yang indah itu memandang Jack saat ia melihat pacarnya itu datang mendekati.

"Mau apa lo!?" Ujarnya sinis.

"Alyss… biarkan aku –"

"Gua ga butuh penjelasan lo, gua tau kalo lo itu selingkuh! Gua tau!"

"Tunggu Alyss aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini!" Jack mengenggam tangan Alyss

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan darimu!" Alyss menepis tangan Jack dengan marah.

"Atuh sayang, dengerin abang dulu atuhhh~"

"Gak mau!"

"Alyyss~~"

"Diem lu, Jack!"

"Atuh Alyss, dengerin dulu!" Jack nangis bombay. "Masa aku mau ninggalin kamu cuman buat si murid baru (baca : hama) sih? Masuk akal gak?"

Alyss bengong sebentar, meloading perkataan Jack dengan lemotnya. "Iya ya," kata Alyss. "Masa aku yang cantik gini kalah sama si hama itu?"

Jack sweatdropped , siapa sangka pacarnya narsis tingkat dewa kaya gitu?

"Alyss," panggil Jack manis, seneng pacarnya udah kalem lagi. Kalo tadi dia salah ngomong aja, dia yakin udah bakal berakhir terkubur dalem tanah. "Jadi kita baikan kan?"

Alyss terkikik genit, "Iya dong... Kamu tadi jujur kan?"

"Iya lah... Mas Jack~"

"Alyss~"

Tiba-tiba serentak mata mereka tertuju pada sebuah tiang bendera yang berdiri polos samping pintu. Perlahan, kaki mereka melangkah menuju tiang tersebut.

Satu langkah...

"Mas Jack~"

Dua langkah...

"Alyss~"

Tiga langkah...

Hap! Mereka berputar bak artis BOLLYWOOD yang sedang syuting, sodara-sodara!

(Masukkan lirik lagu Kuchi-Kuchi Hotahe)

Setelah semuanya kembali damai, Jack cs berkumpul di kelas IX-D.

"Mas Jack kembali!" Yura bersemangat.

"Diem lu, makhluk bengkok!" Alice melempar jam dinding sekolah

BUAGGHHH

Ya, kita lihat sodara-sodara, jamnya melesat dan Isla Yura berhasil menghindari dengan bengkoknya (?).

CRANGGG!

"SIAPA BERANI LEMPAR-LEMPAR!?" Sheryl, nenek Sharon, ibunda Sherry, calon nenek mertua Break, calon istri Rufus Barma (tapi ga jadi nikah), dst. itu berdiri di depan pintu, "KALIAN ULANGAN MENDADAK! TIDAK ADA REMEDIAL!"

"TIDDAAKKKKK!" Murid-murid biasa seperti Asep dan Cecep yang disebutkan diatas berteriak-teriak pundung.

Mari kita lihat jawaban ulangan ke-2 pada hari itu, ulangan Matematika.

**Pertanyaan 1:** Sebutkan dalil Pytagoras!

**Alice:** Dalil? Itu enak ga?

**Vincent: **C2 = A2 + B2

**Gil: **Dalil? Apaan itu?

**Break: **Sori bu saya gebleg dan saya ngaku.

**Jack: **Bu, bu, saya inget, beneran bu, sumpah saya tau! Tapi sekarang ga lagi ada di otak saya.

**Sharon: **C2 = A2 + B2

**Reo: **C2 = A2 + B2

**Elliot: **C2 = A2 + B2

**Pertanyaan 2: **2X-3+3X=42 x=

**Alice: **Kan ga ada x diatas bu… adanya X

**Vincent: **9

**Gil: **x itu apa ya bu?

**Break: **X-nya ada 3 bu.

**Jack: **Kenapa harus X bu? Kenapa ga J?

**Sharon: **9

**Reo: **9

**Elliot: **9

**Pertanyaan 3: **Apa tema bab 1?

**Alice: **Bab 1 apa bu? Kok ambigu banget…

**Vincent: **… Ga tau, pokonya ada segitiga-segitigaannya

**Gil: **Bab? eee… bab itu apa bu…?

**Break: **Judul bab 1 ada di buku bu

**Jack: **Ga tau bu, ibu beneran ngarep saya baca?

**Sharon: **Kesebangunan dan Kongruensi

**Reo: **Kesebangunan dan Kongruen

**Elliot: **Pokonya banding-banding segitiga… sama atau sebangun gituan bu…

**Pertanyaan 4: **Jika ada uang 5000 3 lembar 50000 4 lembar dan 100000 7 lembar berapa uang yang anda miliki?

**Alice: **Bukannya jumlah uang di dunia emang lebih dari segitu ya bu? Di kantong saya sih ada 10 rebu. Bikin soal jangan ambigu dong…

**Vincent: **Ada uang maksudnya di mana bu? Sekarang saya lagi bokek, ga ada duit. Lagian EYD penulisan soalnya salah bu, kurang koma.

**Gil: **eee… 5000 tiga… 50000 empat… 100000… 7… berarti… 155.347… bener ga bu?

**Break: **Ih, ibu kenapa nanya-nanya… saya ga punya duit bu, kalo ibu mau ngasih sih boleh aja, jumlah yang di soal juga boleh.

**Jack: **Berapa coba… Kasih tau ga yaa…

**Sharon: **915000

**Reo: **915000

**Elliot: **Oke, gua tau maksud lo apa, bu… tapi jangan ambigu gini dong bikin soalnya… BTW, jawabanya, 915 ribu dan di dompet saya emang ada segitu.

**Pertanyaan 5: **Apakah saya masih perawan?

**Alice: **Dari keliatannya engga.

**Vincent: **Setau saya anda sudah punya keturunan di kelas ini, bu…

**Gil: **Yaa…?

**Break: **Ga, ibu kan calon nenek mertua saya.

**Jack: **Iya! Kasih saya bonus ya bu…

**Sharon: **Ga lah, nek! Kalo iya saya dari mana coba…

**Reo: **Ini mat?

**Elliot: **Guru sinting!

"Baik! Waktu habis!" Sheryl langsung memeriksa ulangan itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa, "Akan saya bacakan. Alice… 40… soal nomor 4 akan saya anulir." Ujar Sheryl. (kita skip nama-nama Asep dan Cecep seperti biasa…)

"…" Alice masih diam, dia menunggu nilai seseorang dibacakan.

"Break… 60." Ujar Sheryl, "Mengakui kesalahan itu baik nak, ibu bangga kau sadar." Break mengcungkan jempol, "Tapi sayang masih dibawah KKM dan kau akan saya pertimbangakan… apakah layak menjadi cucu mantu saya… ho… ho… ho…" Break pundung.

"Dilberk… masa kau nulis nama sendiri salah toh nak…" Sheryl kecewa, "Kau dapat… 0… walaupun soal no.4 dianulir tapi jawaban kamu itu ke-geblek-an, jadi harus saya coret!" Ucapnya sadis.

"Tidak!" Ujar Gilbert.

"Yesss! Gua menang dari ganggang laut!" Alice bersorak gembira.

"Jangan senang dulu kelinci bodoh!" Ucap Gil.

"Ngajak ribut lo? Temuin gua di lapangan jam –"

BLELETAK

"Cukup! Diam kalian berdua!" Sheryl mengamuk dan berhasil meng K.O. kan keduanya dengan sebuah tutup marker… udah kena satu mantul gitu… terus kena lagi, dengan rumus trajectory [y = x tan (theta) - ( (g * x^2) / (2 v^2 cos^2(theta)) ]

"Elliot… minus 100…" Ujarnya datar.

"Hah!? Nyari ribut lo!?" Elliot berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Gil juga mendukung tapi Vincent cukup punya otak… Sheryl mendeathglare mereka…

"El, sadar diri loe, yang didepan loe tuh bukan manusia lagi…" Reo mengingatkan.

"O-Oke…?" Elliot pun duduk sembari ga rela. Gil juga, dia mah rela-rela aja.

"Isla Yura," CRAANG, kacamata Sheryl langsung pecah, "70 deh…" Ujarnya tidak rela.

"Yeay… Mas Jack, aku losos mas!" Yura kembali mengeliat-geliat. Jack udah mau muntah.

"Jack… kau dapat 0 nak." Ujar Sheryl.

"Yey! Kita kompak Gil!" Mereka langsung ces.

"Ah, ga fair, aku juga mau mass~" Ujar Isla Yura.

"Bu… permisi ke belakang." Jack udah ga tahan.

"Aku ikut bu!" Isla Yura oun nebeng.

"Plisss bu…. satu-satu yaa…" Jack memelas.

"Satu-satu!" Sheryl berpihak pada Jack.

"Terima kasih bu, takkan kulupakan jasamu" Jack berpuisi sembari melesat ke WC cowo.

"Reo… 80… Sharon… 100, Vincent… 100. Sekian, sampai jumpa hari Kamis." Ujar Sheryl.

Bel berbunyi…

"Cinta satu malam… oh indahnya… cin –"

"Bising lo, njing. Ga nyadar apa gua baru aja ga direstuin ama calon nenek mertua gua, hah!?" Break emosi.

"Bising lo nyet! Mana gua tau, Nyet!" Balas Belzecolah, "Sebenernya tau sih…"

"Ghh… Shaddap Njing!" Break kembali menggila.

"Pacar lo ngapain sih, Ron? Jiga jalma gelo." Elliot bertanya.

"Gua juga bingung…" Jawab Sharon ragu.

"Lo nyaman ama dia, Ron?" Tanya Oz yang sudah datang ke kelas itu.

"Nyaman-nyaman aja, lumayan bisa disuruh-suruh." Ujar Sharon, "Lumayan babu!"

"Ok, gua ngerti, BTW, gua ama kakak gua pulang dulu yaa…" Ujar Vincent.

"Dadah!" Gil dadah-dadah bagai anak TK.

"Dadah, see you tomorrow." Yang lain menjawab.

END of Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Ta: Gimana? **

**To: Seru? Aneh? Kami menerima semua kritik dan saran di hotline XXXXXXX. Dan tentunya Review.**

**Di: Review? PM boleh dan kami ada informasi penting di profile kami, kalau bersedia, mohon dilihat.**

**Ti: Seru kannn!? Bilang seru dong… kalo ngga, Ti-chan sakit hati… Hiks… ****REVIEW**** dong… kalo ngga… Ti-chan sakit hati… hu… hu… Primbon-chan (pet-aq) juga… ****, ****jadi… Review!**

**Ta: M****i****nta reviewnya yaa… dan kita juga ada ****story**** original**** buatan kami!**** COMING SOON!****!**

**To: Mohon dibaca… kalau anda sekalian bersedia menghabiskan waktu anda yang sangat berharga untuk membaca… saya sangat tersentuh!**

**Di: Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Ti: ****Baca yaaaa! Kalo gak baca Ti-chan sakit hati... **


	2. Chapter 2 : Ie, Here we Go!

**AALLLLLOOOOOO!**

**TaToTiDi kembali! JRENG! JRENG!  
**

**Ti: Ada yang kangen ama Ti-chan? Ada yang kangen gaa? Ada kan? Hayoo ngaku!**

**Ta: Di chapter 2 ini banyak ****… untuk menyensor produk-produk indah yang mungkin dinistai di ff ini.**

**To: ****Disclaimer… ****Pandora Hearts punya Yth. Jun Mochizuki. I*e (IP) dan segala isinya bukan punya author(s). Segala produk dalam fic ini punya pmiliknya masing-masing.**

**Di: Cerita ini karya kita berempat, terinspirasi oleh kehidupan sehari-hari sebagai manusia yang diketahui berstatus 'pelajar'.**

**Ti: EEENNNNJJJJJOOOOOYYYYY! AND REVIEWWW…!**

**Chapter 2 – I*e Here We Go!**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, di WC cewek lantai 3…

"Baik, kita mulai rapat – "

"Ron, gua udah nanya dari dulu… kenapa markas IY-Slayerz harus di WC cewek sih!?" Vincent protes.

"Lebih efisien." Jawab Alice dan Sharon selaku wanita.

"Kenapa gak di ruang musik atau lab biologi, lab fisika, lab bahasa? Ato kali-kali WC cowo kek." Break bertanya.

"Ruang yang kamu sebutin itu dikunci tau! Lagian WC cewe lebih deket kelas, WC cowo kan jauh harus muter, mungkin guru-guru tau kalo cowo harus memenuhi panggilan alam dengan cepat…" Sharon mulai melenceng, "Okeh, back to topi –"

Tiba-tiba terdengar bisikian-bisikan yang tidak enak didengar di telinga oleh sebuah suara familiar dan suara lainnya yang tidak familiar.

"Beb, beb, dengerin deh, kemaren di WC cewe ada dua om-om mesum…" Ujar cewe tak berdosa(?) yang lewat kemaren

"Oh ya beb? Masyaaa?" Jawab… atau lebih tepatnya tanya cowo tak berdosa(?) yang didakwa sebagai sang kekasih.

Cewe tak berdosa(?) hanya menamparnya mesra (?) sambil berkata "Ih, beneran beb, yang satu rambut panjang kuning ato coklat ga keliatan, yang satu nyolok putih kaya pake pemutih (JLEBB Break…). Mereka gelap-gelapan di WC… jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan-jangan apa, beb?" Ujar sang kekasih dengan nada yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai horor.

"Jangan jangan mereka sedang… AHHH! Aku tak bisa membayangkan…" Sang cewe mulai panik

"Jangan bayangkan mereka… bayangkanlah hanya ada aku di dunia ini, oh… bebeb…" Sang lelaki mulai menggombal.

"Bebeb…" Mereka pun pergi dengan damai.

"Vin… reputasi kita…" Break pundung.

"Benar Break… aku masih mau menikah(?)" Jawab Vincent, "Mengapa, oh, mengapa!?"

Belzecolah pun berbunyi, cukup normal, untuk kali ini, menandakan bahwa kelas sudah dimulai, dan pelajaran pertama adalah sejarah yang diajar oleh Pa A***

Seperti biasa di sekolah Latowidge kelas IX-D. Pahlawan-pahlawan kita sedang K.O. diserang tes-tes mendadak dan amarah guru sejarah. Tiba-tiba ditengah kegalauan mereka datanglah secercah harapan (?) dari benda berbentuk kubus yang terletak didekat WC cewe.

"Belah otak di siang bolong, lebih manthap dengan pak A***, dibelah pak, dibelah, udah pak… silahkan udahan…" Bunyi bel (belzecolah) bergema keseluruh sekolah dengan lagu Bel** Du*e* yang dipelesetkan.

"Sekian dari saya!" Ujar bapak A*** (OC)

"…" Semua murid sudah K.O. kecuali Isla Yura yang cenghar-cenghar saja. (Bisa jadi bahkan Pa A*** pun enggan melihatnya)

Setelah Sejarah masih ada pelajaran bahasa sunda, agama, dan geografi feat. sosiologi yang ketiganya entah menyetresskan, mengantukkan atau menyebalkan.

Setelah melalui perjuangan panjang akhirnya sampailah pada saat yang berbahagia… istirahat… sebelum berjuang kembali…

Pulang sekolah…

"Haloo, Elis!" Ujar Alyss yang baru masuk kelas IX-D, kelas kembarannya.

"Halloo juga, Elis!" Mereka pun berpelukan dan guling-guling di lantai.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Jack kepada Echo yang sekelas dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Sepertinya stress pasca dimarahi oleh pa A***." Jawabnya datar.

"Oh." Yang lain hanya ber-oh ria.

"Hey, kawan-kawan, main ke I*e yuk!" Ajak Oz yang entah sejak kapan sudah hijrah dari kelas IX-C ke kelas IX-D.

"YUUKKK!" Jawab Alice cs.

Oz, dkk. berjalan dari sekolah Latowidge menuju i*e yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi… sekolah apa tuuhh… ada yang merasa lokasi sekolahnya dekat dengan i*e kah?

Sesampainya di i*e…

"Jack! Jack! Itu baju unyu-unyu dech! Ke sana yook!" Ujar Alyss tanpa tanya langsung seret… seret kepang Jack… menuju toko ****

"KEPPAAANNGGG GUAAAA!"

"Break~" Panggil Sharon mesra, pasti ada maunya.

"Ada apa, bebeb?" Jawab Break mesra.

"Ke toko itu yukk… kayanya tasnya bagus-bagus." Tuh kan ada maunya…

"Mari…" Jawab Break.

"Reo! Gr*m*d Reo! Gr*m*d!" Elliot teriak-teriak bak orang sarap.

"GR*MM*****DDDDDD! Here I come!" Reo ikut-ikutan teriak OOC.

Kelima makhluk lainnya yang diantaranya mengandung dua cewe yang diragukan keceweannya (Echo sih ga terlalu) hanya cengo dan bingung mau apa sebelum secercah inspirasi muncul di kepala sang ketua.

"Eh, ke G*e* yuukkk…!" Usul Oz.

"Ide bagus, boss!" Jawab Vince.

"G*e*? Bakm*e G*e*!? Mauu!" Jawab Alice.

"Bukan! G*me M*st*r, Lice!" Ralat Oz.

"Echo ikut saja." Jawab Echo dengan muka datar trademarknya.

Di perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan seorang adik kelas yang merupakan adik kandung dari sang ketua… Eida Vessalius.

"Eh, halo, kakak." Sahut Eida lembut.

"Hai Eida." Jawab Oz santai.

"Elliot di Gr*m*d." Ujar Echo santai.

"Eh… O-Ok?" Eida masih bingung kenapa Echo memberi tahu lokasi Elliot tiba-tiba, walaupun memang satu kelas… dua kelas ketang… (IX-C dan IX-D) sudah tahu kalau Elliot itu cinta mati ama Eida… sayangnya bertepuk sebelah tangan… untuk saat ini.

"Kakak mau ke G*e*, mau ikut?" Tanya Oz.

"Aku mau cari makan dulu, kak." Jawabnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di rumah."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perantauan mereka ke G*e*. Sesampainya di G*e*…

"Mau main apa nih?" Tanya Oz.

"Basket!" Jawab Vincent semangat, _**ace**_nya tim basket sekolah memang beda.

"Oke!" Oz menggesekan kartunya ke benda yang betuknya agak kotak warna merah biru nyala-nyala.

Permainan dimulai dan bola basket mulai turun menuruni lembah yang… yang itulah tau kan… yang miring.

"Hap!" Vincent mulai melempar dan masuk dengan mulusnya.

"Haaa…" Gil mencoba melempar namun gagal… sangat gagal, kurang tenaga, nyentuh ring-nya aja ngga.

"…" Oz melempar dengan santai namun sayangnya gagal tapi setidaknya menyentuh ring.

"Hyah!" Alice melempar dengan sepenuh hati dan… namun sayangnya gagal… Bola membentur tembok pembatas yang dibelakang ring dan memantul. Bola berputar kencang di udara dan jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi diatas kepala seorang bapak-bapak malang.

"Ugh!" Gerang Bapak-[?] tersebut.

"…" Alice mengambil bola lagi, pura-pura ga tau. Yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan 'serius-lo-ga-mau-ngaku-bersalah'. Ia pun melemparnya lagi dengan gaya (?) yang sama.

BUAGGG!

"Ghh…" Bapak-[?] itu kembali mengerang sembari tak sadarkan diri beberapa meter dibelakang mereka.

"…" Alice masih pura-pura ga tau.

"Udah insap lo, Lice?" Tanya Vincent.

"Udah, lo aja duluan."

"Sip!" Vincent kembali melempar dan masuk… biasa _**ace**_…

"Haa…" Gil masih berjuang dan gagal lagi.

"Hup!" Oz melempar dan bola masuk dengan dramatisnya.

TEEETTT! Game Over!

Dari tadi Echo kemana yaaa…. ternyata…

Echo: Pasang pose sangat dramatis jarak 8 meter dari mesin basket… dengan gaya yang sangat meyakinkan (gaya pro pemain NBA gituu…) mulai melempar… anehnya tidak ditonton orang yang lewat.

Bola: melesat dengan dramatis… slow motion… on… on… nnn… melewati mesin t*chn*k*… melewati mesin m*zib*x… dan… mendarat…

"Kyaaa!"

…Tepat diatas kepala Gil. Gil pun pingsan dengan dramatisnya (?)

"Gil! Gil! Sadar Gil!" Vincent menggoyangkan tubuh Gil dengan periode 1/100 detik.

"Main lagi yuk!" Ujar Alice.

"Yuk!" Oz mengabaikan Gil dan menggesek kartunya lagi.

Game… Start!

"Shoot!" Oz meng-shoot bola dan masuk.

"SHOOOOTTTTT!" Alice mengshoot meniru gaya Oz namun naasnya bola memantul kembali dengan kecepatan 10X yang sebelumnya dan… kena seorang om-om malang.

"Awww...!" Om-[?] pun pingsan.

"…" Alice pura-pura ga tau lagi.

"Belum insap lo, Lice?" Tanya Oz

"Saddap Oy!"

Game Over

"Ko cepet banget sih?" Oz bingung.

"Mesin sialan!" Alice manjat mesinnya sembari membawa bola beberapa biji, "HHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alice melakukan aksi Slam Dunk!

"Ikut dong!" Oz mulai ambil ancang-ancang manjat.

"Lic –" Perkataan Vincent terpotong oleh teriakkan sang kelinci barbar.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Alice nu teu ngawaro Vincent kembali melakukan aksi slam dunk.

KKRREEEKKK! BRAAAKKK! Mesinnya rusak sodara-sodara.

"Oz, lo sepemikiran ama gua?" Tanya Alice.

"Iya!" Jawab Oz tanpa ragu.

"Larii! Kabur!" Ujar semua Oz cs kecuali Gil yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Echo: melempar bola dari jarak yang sama…

Bola: Berputar… tar…tar…rrrr… dan mendarat…rat… at…tttt….

.

.

.

.

tepat diatas kepala Gil.

"Ugh!" Gil yang sudah berencana mulai mau siuman pun pingsan kembali.

"Gil, aku tak akan melupakanmu…" Vincent berlari dramatis… dan mengulurkan tangannya… seperti biasanya di anime-anime.

"Sudahlah, Vin, relakan saja… dia mati dengan terhormat… kuyakin dia sudah menemukan kedamaian disana…" Ujar Oz mencoba menghibur.

"Tak kusangka orang bodo itu mati secepat ini…" Alice lari sambil mikir-mikir.

"BTW, Lice, om-om yang tadi…" Vincent yang sudah merelakan kakaknya (?) membuka topik baru.

"Yang kena 2X?"

"Bukan, yang satu lagi."

"Iya napa?" Tanya Alice inosen.

"Lo tau ga itu sapa?"

"Lo ngarep gua tau!?" Alice nyolot.

"Iya!" Vincent kembali nyolot, "Itu THE Bapak Rufus tau!"

"Wa ter Park! (WTF)"

"Udah, kata gua mah kabur aja, toh orangnya ga tau." Oz menyesatkan teman-temannya.

"Kaburr yuukkk…"

"Echo setuju…"

Mereka pun kabur meninggalkan Gil yang tidak sadarkan diri (baca: mati)

"Mau main apa lagi, eh?" Tanya Oz.

"Air Hockey!" Alice menunjuk mesin yang berada beberapa meter didepan matanya.

"Hayu!" Yang lain, tentunya kecuali Gil, setuju.

Oz menggosokan kartunya, sedangkan Vincent nyolong pemukul hockey dari permainan air hockey sebelahnya.

Team 1(tim merah): Alice&Echo

Team 2(tim biru): Oz&Vince

Game… Start!

"Oz yang begitu mendapatkan piringan kuning-kuning nan tipis itu langsung menyervis(?) dengan nafsunya (emang makanan?) maka piringan kuning-kuning itupun melesat dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Dan… mari kita lihat setelah pariwara yang satu ini."

"INI LIVE DASAR WASIT *****!" Kayanya Alice lagi emosi tingkat akut hari ini, "Bukan sinetron cinta segitiga!" Alice melemparkan pemukul hockeynya ke wasit *****

"Iya! Iya! Maap! Gue lanjutin nih…" Ujar wasit ***** sambil ngunyet-ngunyet jidatnyanya yang udah bengkak kaya kepala ikan lohan.

"Sangat mengejutkan para penonton! Tim merah hanya diam dengan pasif saja? Apakah ini adalah kemenangan yang mudah bagi tim biru? Apakah hari ini hari keberuntungan tim b –"

Alice melempar piringan kuning-kuning kearah wasit ***** dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam, "Dasar WASIT *****! Udah lanjutin!" (Wasit ***** kini punya 2 lohan, di depan dan di belakang)

"Iya…" Wasit ***** mengusap-usap lohannya, _"Hiks… gua salah apa sih… cuma jadi wasit aja kok nasibnya kaya gini…"_ pikir wasit ***** dalam hati.

"Ya… seperti yang kita lihat, tim biru serius dan OH! Serangan diblokir oleh Echo. Piringan kuning-kuning melesat dengan kencang setelah Alice mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya."

DZINGGG! (Sound effect: bunyi peluru)

"Haaa!" Teriak Alice.

"HA!" Vincent ngeblok serangan Alice, dan mantul dengan kecepatan 2X nya

"HA!" Alice ngeblok , dan mantul dengan kecepatan 2X nya

"HA!" Vincent ngeblok , dan mantul dengan kecepatan 2X nya

"HA!" Alice ngeblok , dan mantul dengan kecepatan 2X nya

"Kok "HA! HA!" –an terus sih!" Wasit ***** protes.

"Bukan urusan lo, wasit *****" Ujar Alice dan Vincent kompak.

"Oke! Oke! Gua ***** oke? Puas!?" Wasit ***** lari-lari meninggalkan lapangan sambil nangis bombay.

"Ka-me-**-m*-h*!" Vincent bergaya kaya Dr*g*n B*ll, piringan kuning-kuning melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Damn!" Alice berhasil dilewat oleh piringan kuning-kuning.

"Amak*k*ru Ry** no H*r*meki!" Echo bergaya seperti K*ns*in di R*ro*i K*nsh*n dan piringan kuning kuning melesat 2X kecepatan cahaya. Piring kuning-kuning itu pun terangkat dari papan ijo-ijo dan melesat kearah Vincent…

Slow motion… Vincent memiringkan badan ke kanan, slow motion… piring itu melesat dengan GLBB dipercepat dan…

"Ahhh!" Teriakkan Vincent menggema ke seluruh G*e*

Mari kita lihat keadaan Vincent, poninya yang dibawah alis (tadinya) kini telah terpotong gaya jegrek T**(*), miring pula.

"Yes! Good job, Echo!" Alice tos dengan Echo.

"Echo bangga," jawab sang gadis.

"Vince, ini takdir…" Oz menepuk-nepuk pundak Vincent seakan itu dapat meredakan deritanya, pertama ia kehilangan kakaknya, sekarang ia kehilangan poninya… naas benar nasibnya.

"Takdir memang kejam… poniku…"

"Kau masih lebih beruntung… bayangkan Gil…" Mata Oz mengikuti piringan kuning-kuning yang melesat kearah mesin basket.

Meanwhile…

"Mmm…" Gil mulai siuman…

CTOOOKKKK! Tiba-tiba piringan kuning-kuning melesat cepat kearahnya dan mengenainya tepat di jidat.

"Ugh…" Pingsan lagi.

Back to Oz cs.

"Lihat?" Ujar Oz, yang lain hanya bisa speechless.

"Gua ambil piringnya ya." Alice baru mau berlari kearah Gil sebelum Oz menghentikannya.

"Ga usah deh gua udah bosen." Jawab Oz.

"Okeh." Yang lain setuju. Mereka pun berjalan dan bertemu dengan mesin T***ni*a. (Sebutlah mesin T)

"Main itu yuk!" Alice naik ke mesin T dan mulai mencet-mencet random, "Kok ga jalan! Mesin sialan!" Alice nendang-nendang barbar mesin T tersebut,

"Gesek dulu woy!" Oz menggesek kartunya.

CRINNGGG! Mesinnya bunyi dan Alice kembali mencet-mencet random.

Layar: C**or of S**row MAX – Keluar bulet-bulet yang gejet-gejet dan huruf l besar yang gerak-gerak.

"Let's go –" Baru saja Alice mau menyentuh layar…

Mesin: Game Over!

Emosi Alice memuncak, "Mesin sialan!" Alice kembali nendang-nendang dan mukul-mukul barbar.

Mesin: Asepan dan meledak BOOOMMMM!

Alice ngacir.

Oz ngacir.

Vincent ngacir.

Echo ngacir kalem.

Gil masih tak sadarkan diri.

Meanwhile di Gr*m*d…

"Reo, pang bukain yang ini dong." Elliot ngasih komik Sh**r*I Tan*ei Yaku*o Vol 3 ke Reo.

"Okeh." Reo celingak-celinguk… ga ada petugas. BREEKKKK! Plastik pembungkus komik itu telah dirobek menjadi b*tiran debu, "Nih."

"Trims."

"Sama-sama."

Di toko ****

"Aih, ini lucu skali… ini juga, Break! Bawain!" Perintah Sharon sembari memberi sekontong plastik besar belanjaan.

"S-Siap M-Milady…" Ujar Break yang kewalahan namun masih bersedia membawa belanjaan 21 kg tersebut.

"Ke toko lain yuk!" Sharon semangat '45.

Sementara itu di toko baju *****

"Jack! Kamu cantiik banget pake baju itu!" Alyss semangat mendandani pacarnya.

"Lyss…" Jack mulai membuka mulut, "Apa… tidak terlalu mencolok." Ujarnya, _"Gilleee… kostum part-time job gua aja ga se-nyolok ini…"_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Next! Yang ini!" Alyss membawakan sepasang baju lagi, ga ngewaro pertanyaan Jack. Baju yang kali ini dibawa oleh Alyss sangat… diulangi sodara-sodara… SANGAT… nyolok. Warnanya aja shocking pink dan frilly frilly lengan panjang dan rok diatas lutut… size: S.

Dengan kecepatan kilat Jack sudah berganti baju, kini dia memakai baju berukuran super kecil itu. Karena ia tinggi maka rok mini itu menjadi sangat mini dan ngetat sehingga menunjukkan tubuhnya yang berotot dan six-pack.

"Uh… Alyss…?" Jack mencoba menyadarkan belahan jiwanya yang sudah terpesona dengan penampilannya. Ia mencoba untuk menjulurkan tangannya tapi naas…

BREEEKKKK!

Baju super kecil itu kini robek di berbagai tempat, membuat bulu-bulu Jack terekspos.

"Ahh…" Penjaga toko#1 pingsan sodara-sodara, sepertinya sudah tak tahan ia menyaksikan ini lebih lanjut sedangkan Alyss…

"Ah! Mas Jack, aku tresno karo Mas Jack."

"Alyss… mas juga, mas juga tresno karo Alyss… Alyss…" Jack melanjutkan drama itu.

Sementara itu penjaga toko#2 sudah tutup mata, tutup telinga, menyeret teman seperjuangannya ke tempat yang lebih aman sembari berkata dalam hati, _"Aku salah opo toh sampe nasibe koyo iki…?"_

"Mas Jack… aku… aku… ra iso nahan asmaraku kanggo Mas Jack…"

"Alyss… Mas Jack… Mas Jack…" Jack mulai terjatuh dan berlutut di lantai sembari menangis (_Ta: Ish…Lebay banget sih…/ Ti: OHH! Inikah cinttaaa?),_ "Mas Jack ora iso ndapetin imej sing luwih endah tinimbah Alyss…"

Alyss pun membungkuk dan…

JPRET!

"Kyaaa... Mas, mas... Alyss dapet foto mas! Apdet twitter dulu ahhhh... Sapa tau follower nambah. Hihi, mas kan keren," Alyss cepet-cepet mencet-mencet hpnya dan cekakak-cekikik sambil masukin foto nista Jack ke twitternya, gak peduli sama reputasi masnya yang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi akan hancur berkeping-keping setelah dilihat oleh seluruh penduduk (?) twitter.

"A...Alyss? Sayang?" Jack cengo, semua adegan romantis lenyap begitu saja. "A-aku... Ternyata hanya segitu saja di matamu?" Jack yang shock pun megap-megap, kayang, menggelinjang, dan akhirnya pingsan sambil terkentut-kentut di lantai.

(Di suatu tempat tidak jauh dari sana)

"Siszt, nyium sesuatu gak?"

"Enggak tuh," kata penjaga toko#2 pada temannya yang baru aja bangun setelah gak sengaja dipipisin anjing. "Mungkin itu bau muka elo kali. Bau anjing."

"Ebuseehhh! Sialan lo," penjaga toko#1 gak terima. "Ini bau pete tau! Pete busuk!"

"Enggak ah. Eh, balik yuk. Sapa tau adegan piiiiipp tadi udah selesai."

"Hayu. Tapi suer ada bau pete busuk."

Kedua penjaga toko itu pun melangkah pelan menuju habitat (?) mereka. Tapi siapa sangka yang mereka temukan di sana adalah...

"Aduh mas! Mas gak pake baju tambah keren deh!"

...Jack yang nyawanya tinggal setengah yang lagi ditelanjangin sama pacarnya yang otaknya udah terkontaminasi sama fanfic-fanfic nista di .

"Aduh bulunya mas. Lucu banget kriwil-kriwil gitu kaya rambut kribo. Ahhhhh!"

BRUK!

Kedua penjaga toko tadi pun pingsan bersamaan.

Sementara itu di food court…

"Mang baso, pesen baso satu porsi dong." Ujar Eida yang sudah lapar.

"Baso apa neng?" Tanya sang mang baso.

"Baso sapi." Jawab Eida singkat.

"Sapi apa neng?" Tanya mang baso untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Eh?"

"Hayoo… Sapi apa hayoo…!"

"…" Eida pun pergi meninggalkan counter tersebut pikirnya, _"Ah, makanan yang lain masih banyak, ga usah maksa makan baso, terus masuk RSJ kan…? Masa depan gua masih cerah nih." _

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sang mang baso tertawa puas.

Krik… krik… hening sesaat…

"Eh! Neng! Balik, Neng, balik! Abang serius kali ini… Neennnggg!" Sang mang baso teriak dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya namun apa boleh buat Eida sudah berjalan jauh dan sudah hilang nafsu makan baso. Hilanglah seorang pelanggan, ish gimana toh mang, mang… pelanggan kok dibuang-buang (?)

Eida berjalan ke stand mie yang kebetulan menjual nasi goreng pula, ia memutuskan untuk makan nasi goreng demi perutnya yang sudah laper setengah hidup. Kebetulan ia sedang ingin yang panas-panas.

"Ibu, saya mau pesen satu nasgor –"

"Apaan loe, ga liat kalo lo itu di K*C, hah!? K*C kaga jual nasgor!" Jawab sang penjaga judes.

"Tap –"

"Apa loe!? Masih ga mau ngalah loe, nyari ribut ama gua hah!?" Sang penjaga masih melawan.

"…Ibu –"

"Ngeyel yaa!? Anak muda jaman sekarang emang kurang ajar!" Eida mengelus dadanya, berharap panas tubuhnya tidak naik ke otak, memang dia sedang ingin yang panas-panas… tapi ini terlalu panas, "Apa loe elus-elus dada, loe ga seneng pergi aja sana!"

Kesabaran Eida habis… ia mendobrak meja counter itu dan membuat perhatian seluruh pengunjung food court tertuju padanya, "Heh! Ibu! Saya juga ga mau makan lagi, lagian ibu liat deh tulisan di atas, ini ***** bukan K*C! ***** jual nasgor, wong saya beli nasgor di sini beberapa bulan lalu! Kalo ibu ga seneng sama saya ya sudah, saya pergi! Puas lo!? PUAAASSSS!?" Eida melangkah garang setelah membentak sang penjaga judes dengan sangat OOC. Kini ia sudah tidak lapar lagi… Bagi pembaca yang lapar namun kehabisan duit… mungkin cara ini bisa dicoba. (_To: Sesat, mohon jangan ditiru, pembaca terhormat._)

Sang penjaga judes itu melihat keatas dan shock saat membaca nama counter yang sedang dihuninya, "*****? B-Berarti… g-gua salah masuk counter, gaasssppp!"

Back to Oz cs.

"Haa… Selamet!" Ujar Oz lega.

"Hah? Adek manggil?" Tanya seorang bapak-bapak yang diduga bernama Selamet.

"Ah, engga pak, yang dimaksud Selamet yang lain." Jawab Oz.

"Oh." Bapak-bapak kepedean itu pun pergi.

"Jadi… sekarang… kita… mau… kemana…?" Tanya Vincent ngos-ngosan.

"Ngopi yuk!" Usul Oz.

"Di mana?" Tanya Vincent lagi.

"Di food court aja, beli air mineral 1 pake sedotan 4." Usul Oz ga modal.

"Y-Yakin loe, Oz?" Vincent agak ragu menanggapi usul ketuanya.

"Yakin, sekarang mari kita ke –"

Tiba-tiba perkataan Oz terpotong oleh seonggok manusia (mungkin…) yang meluncur dari arah barat daya dengan kecepatan 500 km/jam and me******** Oz seketika.

"Argghhh! Apaan ini!" Oz mencoba melawan gerakan _**inhumane**_ dari mahkluk tersebut.

"Ah, mass Jacckkk!" Terdengar suara yang familiar.

"Ga! Ga!" Oz melawan, "Gua bukan Jack mungkin kita emang mirip tapi beda orang!"

Isla Yura masih terus mengeliat-geliat disamping Oz.

"Gaaa! Tiddaaakkkk! Mengapa takdir begitu kejaammm!"

Meanwhile…

"O-Oz!" Gil langsung bangun begitu mendengar teriakan ketuanya (masternya), "T-Takdir… siapa itu? Apa yang ia lakukan pada Oz!?" Gil salah sangka, "Aku harus ke sana!" Gil langsung bangun dan berlari menuju TKP.

Back to Oz…

"Echo." Alice memangil temannya itu, dengan tatapan _'Lo-sepemikiran-ama-gua-kan'_

"Hmm…" Jawab Echo dengan tatapan _'iya-gua-sepemikiran'_

Vincent hanya memandangi kedua gadis yang diragukan kewanitaannya (Echo sih ga terlalu) dan berfikir, _"Planning apa kali ini mereka, hah? Gundulin rambut gua! Cukur poni aja udah gini!"_

"Echo sudah bawa alatnya." Ujar Echo datar.

"Aku siap kapanpun kau siap."

.

.

.

"Tidak! Ti –"

Secercah harapan muncul dihadapan Oz saat ia membuka matanya, cahaya putih dengan intensitas tinggi mengiringi dua bayangan yang memasuki matanya.

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Terdengar sebuah suara yang jelas sekali milik Alice.

"…" Echo masih kalem.

BUAGH!

Mereka berdua bergaya ala Ina*uma El*ven dan menendang tong sampah warna hijau tua yang terletak (tadinya) beberapa meter dari lokasi mereka.

Tong sampah melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya dan mengenai Isla Yura tepat di hidungnya, "Nyeeekkk!" Bunyi itu kembali terdengar. Isla Yura terpental beberapa meter sebelum berhenti saat…

"Oz – Kyaa!" Gil yang kebetulan lewat tertabrak Isla Yura dan pingsan kembali.

"Terima kasih, Alice, Echo." Oz jongkok-jongkok sembari menatap kedua gadis itu dramatis.

"Yes, berhasil Echo!" Alice menjulurkan telapak tangannya keatas (pose ces)

"Hmm…" Echo masih kalem sembari memasang pose ces juga.

"_Cewe-cewe sakti…"_ Pikir Vincent.

"Jadi… sekarang ngapain?" Tanya Alice.

"Kabur lah!" Jawab Oz, "Gua ga mau jadi korban lagi."

"Ke mana?"

"Kita harus mencari Jack yang asli." Jawab Oz.

"Terus?" Vincent bertanya, "Kalo ketemu orangnya mau ngapain?"

"Mau gua korbanin." Jawab Oz datar.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Gimana?"

"Gua sih rela-rela aja…" Jawab Vincent.

"…" Echo tak menjawab.

"Kasian Alyss…" Jawab Alice.

"Benar juga yaa… tapi… tetap aja kita tidak boleh terus diam di sini." Jawab Oz.

"Ga ada yang nyuruh lo diem, Oz." Jawab Vince kalem.

"Jadi kita akan cari Jack." Ujar sang ketua maksa.

"Kalau Jack dengan kakakku maka kemungkinan besar ada di toko *****" Ujar Alice… koneksi batin mungkin, setahunya kakaknya hobi pindah-pindah toko.

"Baiklah, kita harus memberi tahu Jack kalau Yura di sini." Oz mencari alibi.

Di toko *****

"Mas Jack…"

"Alyss…"

"Mas Jack…"

"Alyss… aku tresno…" Semua pelanggan toko itu sudah kabur hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalam dengan seorang penjaga K.O. dan seorang lagi dalam keadaan kritis.

"Aku juga mas..." Mata Alyss tiba-tiba kaya kelilipan, mengerjap-ngerjap layaknya angin badai.

"Say, abang mau nanya sesuatu dong," Jack menggenggam tangan mulus Alyss dengan penuh perasaan. "Pas kamu lahir pasti hujan ya?"

"Ih, kok mas tau?" Suara kelewat manisnya Alyss sukses mengirim regu medis yang tadinya mau menyelamatkan kedua orang korban di lantai kejang-kejang dan pingsan mengenaskan.

"Iya. Soalnya langit pasti nangis kehilangan bidadari cantik kaya kamu."

"Ih mas bisa aja," Alyss terkikik genit sambil memukul bahu Jack main-main, yang sayangnya cukup untuk membuat pacarnya terbang melayang ke angkasa bebas selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya turun memantul ke bumi.

"Aduh, sayang..." Jack mewek. "Tulang abang, sayang. Patah!"

"Mas, maaf mas. Sini aku liat." Alyss berjalan menuju Jack, tapi kemudian tergelincir kulit pisang yang ditaro author dengan sengaja di sana...

KREK!

...Dan terjatuh tepat di atas Jack.

"..."

"..."

"Mas itu suara apa, ya?"

"..."

"Mas?"

"... *MATI*"

"Busett dah. Mas jangan mati mas!" Tanpa belas kasihan, Alyss pun menampar Jack berulang kali. Pada saat seperti inilah Jack merenung, mengapa oh mengapa dia punya pacar brutal seperti Alyss?

"N-Neng," panggil Jack terbata-bata. Alyss itu sebenernya berat, tapi kalo dia ngomong jujur dia bakal jadi sop buntut. "Mas gak papa. N-neng bisa nyingkir?"

Alyss cepet-cepet berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu kekasihnya berdiri juga. Tapi...

"Oh, Mas Jack?" Alyss kaget. "Kok badanmu miring-miring gitu kaya si IY?" Badan Jack emang berubah drastis dalam beberapa detik dia ketindih, sekarang punggungnya bengkok ke dalem, bikin dia kaya sushi jadi-jadian.

'Ebusehh. Ya iyalah. Tulang gue patah, woii...' Jack cuman bisa meringis, "Iya ntar juga balik lagi kok, say."

"Oh gitu. Tapi mau gimanapun bentuk mas Alyss tetep sayang kok."

"Aduh Alyss..."

"Mas..."

"Alyss..."

"Jack!" Teriakan dari sepupunya menyadarkan kedua pasangan romantis ditengah saat-saat indah mereka, "O-Oh… sori… gue ganggu ya…?"

Hening beberapa saat…

"Eh, ga pa-pa kok Oz, ada apa?" Tanya Alyss dengan nada agak ga rela.

"Ada Isla Yura." Jawab Echo to de poin.

"Hii…!" Jack langsung pucet.

"Yes, gua bisa bales dendam! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alyss ketawa OOC.

"Bales dendam?" Tanya Alice.

"Ya, dia telah menyiksa Mas Jack yang tercinta, tak boleh kubiarkan ia menjalani kehidupannya yang ***** lebih lanjut." Jawab Alyss.

"Sayang, tolong jangan." Ujar Jack.

"Mengapa, mas…?" Alyss bertanya.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan jika orang itu –"

"Hama, Jack." Ralat Oz.

" – Hama itu menangkapmu?" Jack meneruskan, "Aku tak dapat hidup tanpamu Alyss…"

Mata Alyss berbinar. "Tapi Mas Jack, apapun akan kulakukan demi kamu."

"Jangan. Apa jadinya aku tanpa dirimu?"

Sementara itu, teman-teman mereka udah menjauh seribu langkah dari pasangan yang sedang kasmaran tersebut.

"Mas Jack, laut seluas apapun dan daratan setinggi apapun akan kulalui demi kamu." Alyss ngegombal. Tampaknya pacaran dengan Jack telah menularkan virus-virus yang tidak baik pada diri Alyss.

"Jangan, sayang. Nanti kalau kamu ditangkap siapa yang akan kumintai tanda tangan di buku nikah?"

Alyss menarik napasnya. "Mas, apa itu...apa itu lama-"

"Ihihihihihi!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara horor yang berasal dari pintu masuk toko **** tersebut. Semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu dan mereka menatap horor pintu tersebut.

"Aghh…" Penjaga#2 yang nekad masuk juga K.O. sodara-sodara, ia tak dapat bertahan dari tatapan mata Yura.

"Sial, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Vincent mengumam.

"Oz!" Alice memuntuk sang ketua untuk bertindak atau setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu agar mereka bisa bertindak.

"Tenang, teman-teman…jangan panik." Oz mencoba menenangkan, Yura maju satu langkah, Oz cs mundur satu langkah terus seperti itu hingga Echo yang berdiri paling belakang menyentuh tembok

"Sudah mentok." Jawabnya santai.

"WHAT!?" Oz panik, "Gimanaaa!?"

"Lha tadi lo bilang jangan panik!" Ujar Jack.

"IHIHIHIIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIIHIII HIHIHIHI!" Ketawa horor itu kembali terdengar, Isla Yura tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul tepat didepan Alyss, "Kau! Kau merebut Jack-ku!" Ia menggenggam lengan Alyss dan menariknya, berjuang untuk melemparnya.

"Kyaaa…!" Alyss mencoba bertahan.

"Calon kakak ipar! Lo bodo ato gebleg sih!? Bantuin dong!" Alice teriak-teriak sembari menerjang Yura dan menggigit-gigit tanggannya kaya hamster (hamster ato monsteerr…?), _"Koq rasanya **** banget yaa…"_ Pikir Alice dalam hati.

"U-Ugh… aku…"

"Mas Jack…" Alyss menoleh dan menatap Jack dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan tetesan air mata, "Jika ini memang takdir… semoga kita dapat bertemu suatu saat kala aku –"

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHI!" Suara horor itu menggema ke seluruh toko dan menghalangi kuping Jack untuk menerima pesan kekasihnya.

"Tidak…" Jack menggumam, "TIDAAAAKKKKKKK!" Ia berteriak. Cahaya pink-pink bersinar dari kaki Jack dengan intensitas yang ga tinggi-tinggi amat (kaya yang di anime itu) angin berhembus kencang dan dalam sekejap…

"Aaa… J-Jack…" Oz tergagap-gagap melihat penampilan sepupunya.

"…" Echo masih kalem tapi dalam hati… _"… Hah!? Wa ter park!?"_

"…" Vince _**nosebleed**_

Alice cengo dan melepaskan gigitannya.

Kostum transformasi Jack: Seragam Sail*r M*on yang warnanya pink super mini dan ngetat dengan sedikit tambahan renda dan pita warna pink di bagian kepangnya, 'sedikit' make-up dan senjata yang berupa magic wand. Ajaibnya, punggungnya pun sudah kembali lurus layaknya manusia normal.

"Ksatria cinta dan kebenaran, Jack Vessalius!"

Vincent udah ga tahan karena kekurangan darah dan tepar di tempat. Alice shock dan mundur beberapa langkah (baca: menyingkir). Echo masih kalem dan terus mandangin sang ketua yang… ekspresinya bercampur antara terpesona, shock, dan 'yes-dengan-begini-aku-akan-selamat'.

"Atas nama Alyss, aku akan menghukummu!" Jack memasang pose kendo dengan magic wandnya, "HHAAAAA!" Ia menerjang kearah Isla Yura.

"Mas Jaaaaaaccccckkkkkk~" Isla Yura kembali menggeliat.

"HAAAAA!" Keluar cahaya pink dengan intensitas tinggi. Kalau manusia biasa mungkin sudah gosong namun hukum alam ini tidak mempengaruhi Isla Yura sama sekali, memang tubuh tampak tidak setangguh biasanya tapi ia masih dapat berdiri dan untungnya terhempas 5 m. Otomatis Alyss terlepas dari cengkramannya.

Isla Yura:

HP: 8999/9000

MP: 99999/99999

"Masss~ ah, enak banget rasanya mas Jack." Ujar Sang enemy sembari melaju dengan akselerasi dan mengrepe-grepe Jack.

"Argh!"

Jack Vessalius

HP: 1/1000

MP: 0/100

"Mas Jack~ Ihihihihihihihihi!" Yura kembali melompat balik, mempersiapkan serangan selanjutya. Sedangkan Jack sudah nyaris tak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Jack kau tak apa!?" Oz mulai panik setelah melihat status diatas.

"_Tidak… ini belum berakhir…"_ Batin Jack, _"Aku tak boleh kalah disini, aku masih harus melindungi Alyss…" _"Ugh…"Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur.

"Jack…" Gumam Oz.

"Jack…"

"A-Alyss…"

"Jack… jika kau tak dapat lakukan ini sendiri…" Alyss menggenggam tangan Jack, "Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu…" Alyss mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Jack…

"Ah! Jangan kau ambil Mas Jacckkkuuu~" Isla Yura menggeliat-geliat dan bertransformasi menjadi… IY-EX

IY-EX (wujud: tergantung imajinasi pembaca)

HP: 999999999/999999999

MP: 90000000/90000000

Isla Yura menerjang Jack dan Alyss… Jack spontan takut dan gemetar namun dengan Alyss di sisinya…

"Jack… ingat, kita akan melalui ini semua… bersama…" Ujarnya lembut. Jack mengangguk lemah namun mantap (?)

"Haaahhhh!" Mereka memegang magic wand bersama, berteriak berbarengan, dan menerjang Isla Yura.

Jack Vessalius feat. Alyss Baskerville:

HP: Infinite/Infinite

MP: Infinite/Infinite

BOOOMMM! Pemirsa bayangkanlah sendiri, seperti di anime-anime biasanya, terjadi suara yang keras dan sinar-sinar 2 warna yang saling bertabrakan. Angin bertiup kencang, Oz… menyilangakan tangannya didepat mukanya dan membuka sebelah matanya akibat tekanan udara yang tinggi dan intensitas cahaya yang tinggi pula. Echo masih emotionless. Alice mangap dan Vincent masih tepar kekurangan darah.

.

.

.

"Jack…" Ditengah puing-punig sisa tempat berdirinya toko tersebut, yang anehnya tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan, terduduk dua sosok manusia dan seoonggok mahkluk-[?] yang letaknya di sejenis mangkokan (?) bekas adu kesaktian.

"Alyss…"

"Mas... Mas kita berhasil mas!" Alyss terharu. Matanya berkaca-kaca layaknya komik Cand*-C*ndy yang sering dibaca author dulu (_Ta, To, Di : Lu aja kali__,__ Ti!")_

Jari-jari Alyss yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat lentik (bak kain yang melambai tertiup angin) melingkari pinggang mas-nya yang udah nosebleed karena tindakan mesra pacarnya.

"Mas, cinta kita memang tidak terkalahkan. Bila segala sesuatu kita hadapi bersama kita pasti akan..."

"Alyss..."

Oz dan semua insan yang masih terjaga mulai memainkan alat musik mereka yang diem-diem dicuri dari toko tetangga.

*Ngeeekkkk... Ngooookkk...*

*Jreng... Jreng*

*Bam... Bam*

*Pruutt...Pruutt*

Begitulah suara merdu alat musik yang mereka mainkan. Kecuali suara terakhir yang adalah suara kentut Oz yang gak kebagian alat musik.

Jack masih nosebleed. Rambut Alyss sekarang jadi merah karena darahnya. 'Sejam lagi mati gue,' ratap Jack. Alyss emang demen banget sama rambutnya walopun ngebuat doi jadi jelmaan nenek-nenek.

Trus kenapa sejam? Author juga gak tau, wong ini ngarang kok *ditendang* *mati* *bangkit lagi*

"Hmm…" Sementara itu penjaga#1 sudah mulai siuman.

"Jack! Alyss!" Kita harus segera keluar dari sini." Usul Oz sembari merangkul Vincent. Dia udah berhenti kentut karena sekarang pantatnya perih.

Alyss melepas Masnya dengan gak rela.

"Bagaimana dengan toko ini?" Yah, memang toko itu terletak tengah IP dan besar tapi kerusakannya…

"Ugh… Aku gentle, Jack jadi…" Oz membungkus uang jajannya dan menulis: "Uang ganti rugi". Ditaruhnyalah uang itu disamping penjaga toko#1, "Let's go!"

"YEAH!"

**To be Continued…**

**A/N:**

**Ta: Kok ga ada yang merhatiin ya…? Ga ada polisi dateng gitu udah ngancurin se-i*e?**

**Ti: Ini fanfiction, apapun bisa, mwahahahahahahahahaha! Mau ditulis "dengan kekuatan cinta Jack dan Alyss maka bangunan itu pun kembali normal" juga bisa!**

**To: Yang diatas merupakan imajinasi belaka, tidak terjadi di dunia nyata selama masih cukup normal.**

**Ta: Terus yang ancur itu se i*e ato setoko doang?**

**Di: Doang?**

**Ti: Tergantung inajinasi pembaca**

**OMAKE: **

Penjaga toko#2 mendesah-desah galau. Ia memandangi tempat kerjanya dengan muka lesu.

"Lo kenapa?" Tanya penjaga toko#1 ke temannya sambil melahap kripik singkong curian dari toko seberang.

"Kita pasti dimarahin bos nih..." Kata temannya dengan muka pasrah Jack kalo udah mulai di -ehem- sama IY.

"Ah lo tenang aja," penjaga toko#1 masih nyantai. "Tadi kita ditinggalin uang ganti rugi loh..."

"Masa?"

"Ciusss... Lo masa gak percaya sih?"

"Berapa duitnya?"

"Bentar." Penjaga toko#1 merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna pink dengan tulisan 'Lope Lope'.

Hening...

"Lu... Yakin ini duit ganti ruginya?"

"Heeh."

"Kok tipis ya?"

Penjaga toko#1 pun membukanya dan...

"KAMPRET!" Teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Eh, Oz," panggil Alice ketika mereka sudah berada di luar gedung.

"Apa?"

"Lu ninggalin duit berapa tadi?"

"Oh, itu." Oz menyeruput minuman yang lagi-lagi dicurinya dari toko dalam mall. "Duit jajan gua sehari..."

Mata Alice berubah jadi bola pingpong. "Serius? Mana cukup? Duit jajan lo sehari kan cuman goceng!"

"Yang penting kan niatnya..." Oz ngeles.

... Dan itulah mengapa Oz dkk. tidak pernah lewat toko malang tersebut lagi...

**Baless Reviieeeww:**

**To: *Buka amplop contekan* Yak pemirsa yang terhormat, saya selaku yang tertua akan memuka ajang balas review ronde 1. Ya! Anda tidak salah dengar, ini adalah bonus list aib-aib Ti – erm… Ta, ini ga salah naskah?**

**Ta: Ngga, itu b'tul kok.**

**Ti: Yeehhaaa, yang pertama, untuk ****The Lonely Moon ****makacciii… Ti-chan sangat terharu, anda-lah pe-review pertama, ah… sungguh jiwa yang sangat indah… aq sungguh terharu… hu…hu… hu… Review lagi ya! Ya!? YA!**

**To: Untuk ****guest *****buka amplop contekan* ya, ini lanjut. (singkat, padat, jelas, to de poin) *ngoper amplop***

**Di****: ****uchihajesslyn****, makasih ya udah review *senyum manis*. Review lagi yaa…**

**Ta: Yak, untuk ****istri Yesung****… *loading…* Woah, istri Yesung main ke fandom Pandora jauh-jauh dari Korea… Okeh, ga nyambung, langsung aja to the point, makasih ya reviewnyaa… *smile***

**Ti: Wiiii... Dan untuk ****Thefreakwithlaptop**** yang dinobatkan sebagai pereview terpanjang di chapter perdana kami, Ti akan menjawab review yang indah tersebut dengan reply yang tak kalah panjangnya! XD *ditembak* *mati* *bangkit lagi***

**Pertama-tama... SALAH! Yang berbakat adalah Ta saudara-saudara. Ti hanya numpang nama dan terbukti hanya bekerja sebanyak 10 persen! Apalagi bulu dada Jack, itu hanya khayalan nista Ta semata! Siapa lagi yang bisa berpikir sebegitu 'seksi' kecuali Ta? Ho, tidak adaaa... **

**Yak! Ti sangat setuju sekali! Memang betapa ajaibnya dunia ini sehingga makhluk seperti IY bisa hidup dan menghirup oksigen bumi kita tersayang. Why oh why? Semoga virus badan miring IY bukan penyakit menular. Jangan sampai anak cucu kita nanti berbentuk seperti per. Melar dan elastis.**

**Ya, ya. Itu bagian-bagian favorit Ti juga! Apakah hati kita ternyata satu, wahai saudaraku yang berada nun jauh di sana? #plaaakk **

**Thx for the review yaaa... Jangan lupa untuk terus mereview karena kalau tidak Ta akan mendatangimu di malam hari! #eh**

**To: *Buka amplop contekan* Untuk ****Hi****, saya sangat merasa terhormat karena anda sudah bersedia me-review cerita saya. Terima kasih banyak *Ngoper amplop***

**Di: ****Guest****… lagi, keren? Awh, makasih *senyum manis***

**Ta: S'kian, makasii udah baca! Mampir lagi ya kapan-kapan, heheh…!**

**Ti: Dan jangan lupa REVIEWWW! YEAH! JAJAAAHHH!**


End file.
